


[Podfic] what we find in the telling

by AirgiPodSLV (AirgiodSLV), Djapchan, epaulettes, litrapod (litra), reena_jenkins, sisi_rambles, Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, multivoice podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiPodSLV, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/epaulettes/pseuds/epaulettes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: "Tell me about him."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] what we find in the telling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [what we find in the telling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427041) by [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/pseuds/fabrega). 



**A multivoice podfic featuring:**  
AirgiPodSLV as Peggy Carter  
Djapchan as the Hydra agent  
epaulettes as Bucky Barnes  
litrapod as Natasha Romanov  
reena_jenkins as Steve Rogers  
sisi_rambles as the narrator  
tipsy_kitty as Sam Wilson

 **Length:** 00:13:22

 **Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/what%20we%20find%20in%20the%20telling.mp3) (8.5 MB) | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/what%20we%20find%20in%20the%20telling.m4b) (6.1 MB)

  



End file.
